1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to tools for use in the installation of cabinets and, more particularly, to apparatus and a method for scribing a trim strip to fit between a cabinet and a nearby wall or ceiling.
2. Related Art
When installing frameless cabinets, spaces are left between the cabinets and nearby walls and/or ceilings to allow for variations in the surfaces of the walls or ceilings. After the cabinets have been installed, the spaces are filled with trim strips, commonly known as scribe strips, which have been trimmed or cut to conform to the contours of the surfaces of the walls and/or ceilings.
The fitting of a scribe strip was traditionally done by transferring the contour of the wall or ceiling to the scribe strip with a carpenter's scribe or other marking tool and then cutting the scribe strip to mate with that contour with a tool such as a saw or a plane or, more recently, with a router.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,196 discloses a scribing accessory for an offset router which has a guide wheel disposed concentrically of the router bit for engagement with a surface to facilitate the trimming of a laminate or other material to mate with the surface. This tool is marketed under the trademark Quickscribe.